Football/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is dressed as a coach in a locker room and wearing a BrainPOP baseball cap, white whistle and a grey hoodie. Moby, gary, Cassie, Rita and the other robots are dressed in football uniforms, with stripes under their eyes. Little Jimmy, Crusher and Bruiser don't have black stripes painted on their eyes. TIM: Listen up men, and uh, women, and uh, uh, robots. I'm not gonna talk to you about winning and losing. I'm not gonna talk to you about math or science, either. But I will tell you this. The hopes and dreams of thousands of BrainPOP fans are riding on your shoulders. All of the players are listening to Tim’s speech. TIM: You need to win, but more importantly you need to want to win. You need to want to want to know how to-- MOBY: Beep. TIM: You need to know how to play football? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Like all the rules and regulations? MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: And you need me to tell you in less than three minutes? But I stayed up all night writing that cool speech. Oh fine. All of the players, except gary's expressions change to blank stares. Moby frowns. TIM: American football is played on a rectangular field called a gridiron. It's exactly one hundred yards long and one-hundred sixty feet wide. An image shows a football field. The length and width are labeled. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Sorry, there's no metric system in football. The ball looks like this. The equipment looks like this. And the game is divided into four fifteen-minute quarters. Of course, a game takes a lot longer than an hour since the clock stops during timeouts, penalties, injuries, incomplete passes, halftime, measurements, wardrobe malf… Images show football equipment and a clock divided into quarters. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, okay. Each team puts eleven of its players on the field at once. One team starts out playing offense, and one team starts out playing defense. An image shows “BrainPOP” added to the end zones on both sides. Animations illustrate player movement on offense and defense as Tim describes. TIM: The goal of the offense is to move the ball down the field all the way into the opponent's end zone. An animation shows the right end zone flashing while cheers sound. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a player in uniform with a football in his hand. TIM: The offense is led by a player called the quarterback, and there are a couple of ways he can move the ball. He can pass it through the air, and have a receiver run down field to catch it. An animation shows the quarterback throwing the ball that another player on his team catches. TIM: Or, he can hand it off to a running back, who'll try to break away and run with it toward the end zone. An animation shows the quarterback handing the ball to another player on his team who runs with it. TIM: It's up to the defense to stop them. An image shows defensive players crouching down. TIM: Defensive players try to tackle whoever's carrying the ball and break up pass plans before the receiver can make a catch. Split images show a defensive player tackling an offensive player, and a defensive player hitting a ball away from an offensive player. TIM: Of course, the offense can only run a single play at one time. In football, these individual plays are called downs. A down usually ends when the player with the ball is tackled or forced out of bounds. Side by side images show a defensive player tackling an offensive player and an offensive player stepping over a line. TIM: The ball is placed at the spot where the last play stopped, and the next down begins. An animation shows a football being placed on a line. TIM: Each offense is given four downs to move the ball ten yards. If they can make it, they get another four downs to move another ten yards. An animation shows sequences of players on offense moving the ball ten yards. The terms "first down," "second down," third down," and "fourth down" appear throughout the four sequences. TIM: If they can't make it, the other team's offense takes over. An animation shows players on both teams switch playing offense and defense. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm getting there. TIM: If a team moves the ball all the way down field, into the opponent's end zone, they score a touchdown. That's worth six points. An animation shows a team scoring points and a player celebrating. The scores for each team are shown on a scoreboard. TIM: When a team scores a touchdown, they're allowed to try for an extra point by kicking the ball between the goalposts. An animation shows a player kicking the ball between the goalposts. The scoreboard changes and a point is added. TIM: Sometimes, the team gets close to the opponent's end zone, but can't make it all the way in. Instead of just giving the ball to the other team, they can kick a field goal, and it's worth three points. An animation shows a player kicking the ball through the goal posts to score a field goal. TIM: After a team scores, it kicks the ball off to the other team, and puts its defense on the field. Now it's the other team's chance to try and score. An animation shows the offensive team kicking the ball to the defensive team. The teams switch offense and defense. An arrow points from the player with the ball to the opposing team's end zone. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, you can try for a field goal from anywhere on the field but no one has ever kicked one more than sixty-five yards. Usually, a team won't try it until it gets pretty close to the end zone. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Ooh, good question. TIM: Let's say one team's offense is having trouble moving the ball, but they're too far away from the end zone to try for a field goal. In that case, they can use their fourth down to punt the ball down the field. That way, when the other team's offense takes over, they'll have a long way to go before they can score. An animation shows a punt in one direction and a kickoff in the other direction. An arrow points to the opposite team's end zone, which is now much further from the ball than it was before the punt. Moby raises his hand and makes a fist. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Um, before you go out there, there are about a trillion other things you need to know. TIM: Like, let's say an offensive player drops the ball as he's running with it. If a defensive player picks it up, his team gets to keep it and go on offense. That's called a fumble. If a defensive player catches a pass thrown by the quarterback, they get to keep it then, too. That's called an interception. So, when you're out there today, try not to do either of those things. Split images show a fumble and an interception. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't forget those guys in the stripey shirts. They're called the officials and they enforce all the rules and regulations. An animation shows a man wearing a cap and a striped shirt holding a whistle. He blows the whistle and puts his hand up. Tim is in the locker room with his team. TIM: Now let's go out there and get them! Tim and Moby's team is shown facing a team of soccer players. TIM: Oh, whoops. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts